If Only Sooner
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: He's a heartless Lord who needs to learn things he never gave a second thought to. She comes along unexpectedly and does things no one has ever done. Sparks fly but will he change for the better or will he break her? S/K..ON HOLD! SORRY T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! well this is the first time i've done a Sess/Kag fic so be nice! L0L anywayz...plz enjoy and tell me what you think. i lyke the feedbacks and tell me if i can improve or anything. that'll be really helpful! :) Plz and Thank you  
**

**

* * *

**

Large double wooden doors with gold linings as a frame, in the middle were a blue crescent moon embedded also with gold linings. To finish off the perfect door was a gold door knob.

Jaken, a small green imp, knocked on the door twice. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Enter" a cold voice from inside the room was heard, that very same voice sent shivers down Jaken's spine. Taking in a deep breath in opened the door slowly. Stepping in he closed the door quietly and bowed immediately.

"Speak" that same cold voice was heard once again this time it was louder now that Jaken was in the room. Hesitating for a moment he talked trying not to stutter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your intended mate awaits your presence in the main room" Jaken thought he delivered the message quite well.

"Hn" was all that came from Sesshomaru. Jaken stayed bowed, he dared not to leave until he was told.

Sesshomaru was known for his ruthless ways all around Japan. He didn't like anything out of place and if nothing goes his way, there will be hell. This includes leaving when not told to.

"I will be there shortly. You are dismissed" He said after a while. Jaken could feel his piercing amber orbs stare at him.

"Yes milord" with that Jaken left, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

Once Jaken left, Sesshomaru let out a sigh, this was only done when alone. In the eyes of others he was the cold, heartless and most feared Lord of the Western Lands who was sexy, but if you knew him, like really knew him…it was a whole different story.

Placing back on his usual stoic mask, Sesshomaru left his study and made his way to the main room, where his intended waited.

Upon entering the main room, his eyes landed on a woman youkai, beautiful she might be, but to Sesshomaru she was just another worthless youkai trying to attain his money and lust.

"Lady Kagura, heir to the Northern lands, welcome to the Moon Palace" Sesshomaru said bowing slightly, his voice indifferent. Kagura shivered and this pleased Sesshomaru.

But then Kagura ignored the shiver and smiled slyly biting one corner of her lips as she stood returning the bow.

"And Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands also not forgetting _my_ mate to be" she said in a hushed tone as she strode her way slowly towards Sesshomaru until she was only an arms length away.

Sesshomaru didn't like her ways, not one bit. It was already clear by her attitude and might I add by her dressing as well that she was no different from a whore, no matter how high her status may be.

Kagura, the red eyed spider demon was heavily covered in make-up and her scent was covered with various types of perfume. Her deep black hair was done up in a tight bun leaving no room for loose strands. Her kimono reached her ankles but failed to cover her thighs as there was a long slit staring from her mid-thigh. A large amount of cleavage was also exposed that it almost seemed one wrong move and her breasts would spill out.

Sesshomaru grimaced inwardly at Kagura's profile.

"Hn" was all she got as Sesshomaru walked past her and took a seat. Kagura's eyes twitched but then it soon turned into a smirk.

The look in her eyes clearly said that she thought Sesshomaru was playing _'hard to get'_. If only she knew.

There was silence until Kagura decided to start a conversation. Thought she was met with disappointment when Sesshomaru only answered her questions with an "Hn" or "That does not concern you".

About thirty minutes passed before another conversation was started up, this time it was Sesshomaru.

"My Apologies but I must leave now" Sesshomaru stated. He got up and was about to leave the room until he was stopped.

"Where are you going?" came Kagura's voice which was filled with annoyance. Sesshomaru did not reply but instead continued with his journey to who knows where.

Kagura seethed with anger.

"How dare he just leave me here" she whispered angrily, stomping around the room.

*** * ***

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru's deep voice bombarded through out the palace as he called the green imp. Form afar hurried foot steps were head.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken replied breathlessly.

"I will be gone for a few days, look after the palace and makes sure _she_ doesn't touch anything" Sesshomaru said emphasizing 'she' meaning he's referring to Kagura. With that he was gone.

Jaken blinked at how fast his lord disappeared, it was like he wasn't even there in the first place.

*** * ***

Sesshomaru whisked through the forest of his lands with flawless grace. His face expression was void of any emotion as usual but if you looked deeper, there's more than you think.

"_Might as well check the lands while I'm out"_ he thought and suddenly he was running in another direction. He was nearing close to the south perimeter of his lands when he heard a loud scream.

"ARGHHHHH!" stopping in his tracks, he sniffed his nose held up high in the air. Growling his eyes turned to slits as he stared at the direction of the scent or should I say scents.

"Humans" he hissed and soon he was gone in that direction of the scream.

Coming to a halt at a clearing his eyes landed on a beaten little girl cowering on the ground with four men crowding around her grinning like idiots.

He growled making his presence known. Instantly he smelt their fears spike and if he wasn't an emotionless youkai, he'd be smirking to no ends.

Sesshomaru sent the guys a glare that screamed death. The girl scurried away from the men while they were distracted and ran next to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru was a tad bit annoyed but decided to deal with it after he was done with the guys.

"You dare to trespass on my lands humans" he hissed flexing his claws in a threatening manner.

The guys started to back away slowly as one of then replied stuttering.

"So-sorry, we j-just want t-the g-girl" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further as he felt the little girl clutch onto his haori in response to the guy's words.

"And what will you do with the girl?" Sesshomaru decided to question. The guy who answered before was beginning to loose his temper.

"Look are you gonna give us the girl or not. We don't have time for this" Sesshomaru growled louder his eyes tinting red.

Sesshomaru disappeared for a moment and when he was back to his first position, the girl once again latched her self onto his leg. She knew that during his less than a second absence, the men were being killed.

Sesshomaru was pleased at what he saw. No longer were there more humans, but their ashes. Killing always pleased him- especially if it was humans.

Hatred sure does run deep for him.

The girl hid her face into the haori further not wanting to see what was left and though when they were dead her sobs did not cease.

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl his face colder than usual. He did not like being touched, the girl being human made things even worse.

"Girl, you will cease your crying and remove your person off my body" he demanded and it fell on deaf ears. The girl did not move.

He growled deeply. He was about to forcefully remove her but was interrupted.

"RIN!" a woman's voice reached his ears as he saw a figure emerge from the trees. The little girls head popped up and also saw the same figure he saw.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru cringed from the high-pitched cry as it reached his ears, though he did not show it.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes from the girl to a young woman standing on the other side if the clearing.

She wore a black hakama that had a light blue touch to it at some parts. The blue matched her striking deep ocean eyes. Her raven hair danced with the winds behind her. In her hand was a bow ready to be shot and might I add pointed straight at Sesshomaru.

The sight was equivalent to a picture of a warrior princes standing in her glory. How cliché for such an appearance.

"Rin…come here" her voice reached his ears. It was soft and melodic but within was also determination and anger. If her expression didn't give away her emotions that her words sure did.

Rin ran towards Kagome and attached her self to her hakama pants. Sesshomaru didn't even notice her leave; he was lost in a trance into the ocean pools that glared at him.

This was unusual. Something that happened out of nowhere. Sesshomaru for now was lost in a world he fought to never go back.

How easily can the mighty fall.

* * *

**So what did ya think?!**

**please review! :] lol  
**


	2. Chapter 2

­**Hey! sorry if you had to wait long for the update! anyway here's the chapter!

* * *

**_**-Kagome's P.O.V-**_

I stepped out into the clearing screaming Rin's name. My Bow and arrow were pointed readily at the youkai the Rin stood next to. The look in his eyes seemed as if he was going to rip Rin apart. This did not settle with me well.

I told Rin to come over and she did so, quite easily though. I was expecting some resistance from the youkai but he seemed content at staring at me. This brings me to his profile.

Bright captivating amber eyes, long silver strands for his hair, blue crescent moon located in the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. It was memorizing and that was just the face.

He wore a white haori that had red hexagon designs on the edges. A black and silver body amour was found and around his waist was an electric yellow and blue sash with two swords hanging on his left side. There was something else. Weird but cute in a way. On his shoulder was a big fluffy white thing…could it be his tail? Who knows…

Minutes passed that seemed as if it was hours instead. Tension filled the area as I glared at the beautiful youkai. Yes I said beautiful and if I didn't think so, then there is something seriously wrong with me. I mean come on…I'm still a woman with hormones and all.

As the tension grew even more I was glad for being a miko and that had its advantages, especially if you're the Shikon Miko. You learn to hide your emotions using your powers and how to keep a straight face. Yeah, big advantage and I was getting seriously annoyed. With all the staring and Rin doing who knows what, it really got to me.

Something that was suppose to come out as a "who are you", didn't come near to what I actually said.

"How dare you filthy demon abduct my little Rin" I hissed. In my mind I could imagine my eyes grow wide and me covering my pitiful mouth, yet right now I was glaring as I've never done it before.

Why me…?

I watched as the demon before me quit staring at me and instead returned my glare, scarier than mine might I add. I subconsciously shivered. Thank God the demon did not notice.

"You dare accuse me of such low disgraceful crime" and for the first time I heard his cold, deep velvet voice. It was highly intoxicating…

"I, Lord Sesshomaru am a man of honour. It is _your pitiful kind_ that committed such crime. For this human wench, you will die" He who calls him self Lord Sesshomaru snapped.

My anger spiked. I felt his aura flare as he readied his attack and in return I flared mine.

His bright golden-yellowish aura clashed against my bright blue aura and I was awestruck at how powerful it was that it rivaled my own.

Still I would not back down. First because the guy had the nerve to deny he didn't steal Rin when he looked like he was going to rip her apart, second he degraded humans and called me a wench.

Bring it on with all you got.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Sesshomaru refrained himself from widening his eyes. He was pretty much shocked just as Kagome to feel her power rival against his own. His face stayed its stoic usual self but his lips formed into a slight smirk. It screamed 'DANGER ZONE! DEATH AHEAD!'

"_The Shikon Miko…interesting"_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked out for any openings for an attack.

And then he launched his attack, his whip surrounding them. Kagome pushed Rin far back out of sight and shot her arrows as she put up a barrier around her. Their fight continued as they were oblivious to Rin's shouts and screams for them to stop.

Finally Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped. They glared at each other, heaving heavily.

In…out…in…out were what their chest were occupied with. Rin saw this as her one and only chance to intervene. Well she could in the end but that'll be when only one is standing between the two.

"Please stop this. I don't want any of you to get hurt" Rin pleaded. If Sesshomaru showed any kind of emotions, he would've snorted right now.

Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes averted to Rin's small body begging both her and Sesshomaru to stop.

"Rin what are you doing?! Did you forget he's the one that kidnapped you?!" Kagome asked and gave Rin a look that completely said 'you're crazy'. Even still she kept her guard up.

"Human move or I will not be held responsible for your death" Sesshomaru spoke up as he sent his famous death glare to poor little Rin.

Rin shivered but did not move her step.

"If you dare to touch her again, I'll make sure you die a slow painful death" Kagome retorted her undivided attention once again on Sesshomaru.

Rin tried to speak up but kept getting interrupted before she could even speak her first word.

"That is where you are wrong wench. It is I who will make sure you receive a-

"Oh cut all of that complicated way of talking and my name is Ka-go-me! Not wench!"

"You dare to command me" there was a pause. No one said anything they waited for Kagome's reply but it never came. Rin rejoiced inside and opened her mouth to have her share of talk. Sadly never came, Kagome finally decided to speak…the unexpected.

"Was that a question because it sounded like a statement too? But I don't really see how a statement works with that line" Rin sweat dropped. Sesshomaru infuriated, growled loud ripping through their ears

"This ends now" he hissed as he took a step for his attack once more.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Rin shouted just before any fighting was to erupt. Her eyes twitched, her fists shook and she glared at both parties before her.

"Kagome you got it all wrong. Sesshomaru did _not _take me. It was some soldiers and when Sesshomaru found me, he saved me!" Rin finished on one sentence. Kagome was beyond shocked. Her eyes were so wide that a full moon would be a perfect example.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was fighting his own battle. First he was angry at the two humans for distracting him, second he was angry at him self for not killing them both and go back to whatever he was doing, thirdly he was being ignored and damn need I say more!

"Do not ignore me!" Sesshomaru blurted in. Rin this time turned towards him with just as much fire in her eyes she gave Kagome.

"And you, Lord Sesshomaru right? Well thank you for saving me but seriously is there any need for your arrogance. Sure Kagome misinterpreted but still she is trying to protect me. I mean you're a Lord, you protect your land, and you could've just stopped and explained to her that you did not take me instead of insulting her!" Rin finished her little speech which was followed by silence.

"_Why did she have to be so mature for a twelve year old? Damn Rin act your age" _Kagome whined in her head but couldn't ignore the fact that what Rin was true…after she noticed the burned ashes not far from where she stood.

For Sesshomaru things weren't looking to good for him. He was at loss of words. He wanted to strike but and unknown force held him back. His beast roared in anger to show the humans that he was in control and would not be told other wise.

After much thinking, Sesshomaru decided to let him self go to his beast but he will hold control. Just when he was about to strike, he was stopped.

"I'm sorry" a soft melodic voice reached his ears. He stopped in mid strike. Looking up from Rin, he watched Kagome bow down her bow and arrow discarded to show she didn't any threat.

Still though, without her bow and arrow her powers were still a threat.

He didn't say anything but stared with his cold eyes boring into her. Once again for the hundredth time, poor Rin was ignored by this point.

"I'm truly sorry, I guess I did over react a bit- okay maybe not a bit but still I mean it when I say sorry. Even though now it's too late, I would understand if you still desired to kill me." Kagome muttered.

Rin stared and backed away from the middle, but continued staring from the sidelines.

Sesshomaru's beast roared in happiness. The girl had submitted, now the rest was up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let his hands all to his side. He continued staring; taking in the words Kagome spoke.

"Hn" was all he said in reply. Kagome's face lit up as she looked back at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes.

"So you forgive me?!" she chirped.

"Next time human I will not hesitate to kill you and you will do your self well keeping off my lands" With that Sesshomaru was gone as if he never stood there. Guess he had that effect.

"Jerk, a simple you welcome would have been further and the names Kagome sheesh" Rin smiled hugged Kagome's leg.

"At least we're still breathing" Rin replied to a statement that wasn't fully towards hers. Kagome looked down at the girl. They started walking back to the village where they accommodated for the time being.

"You know what?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"For a twelve year old…you're pretty short" at this Kagome ran off laughing.

"HEY!" Rin followed her laughing away.

No one, not even Kagome noticed a pair of eyes staring at their forms from afar.

* * *

**Wel...what ya think? good...not good?! well please review! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys well here's the next chap...oh and I will try to update at least once a weak, my exams are coming up and I'll be really busy.  
**

* * *

"Kagome I heard what happened. Are you guys okay?! Where are those freaks?!" A silver haired hanyou with the cutest ears stepped out from the trees. Kagome and Rin froze and stared at him. Sighing in relief after seeing that it was their friend Kagome turned to glare at him.

"A bit late there Inuyasha. So what were you doing" Kagome asked, of course it was a rhetorical question. Rin snickered from behind. Inuyasha was about to reply but Rin wouldn't have it.

"Oh I think I know Kagome. He was probably chasing the unwanted" with that he now received to hard glares. Inuyasha returned his glare but to Rin only- to Kagome he put on a softened look.

"Kagome…you know I- WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SESSHOMARU?!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a 'what the hell' look. Rin was lost in her own thoughts.

"Who are you on- Oh that guy…yeah I thought he took Rin and-

"That no good son-of-a-*beeb* taking little kids. Effing pervert!" Inuyasha cut off Kagome as he mumbled angrily loudly but it was more like it was to himself.

"HEY!" Getting Inuyasha's undivided attention she continued.

"I said I thought…it was actually some soldiers. Unforgiving bastards." There was silence. Inuyasha comprehended the news and Kagome and Rin seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said, hands on hips.

"How do you know him?!" Rin finished as she also followed Kagome's actions. Inuyasha stared at them as if they asked the dumbest thing ever.

"Older half-brother duh. Can't you see the similarities?" he stated plainly.

"How come you never told us?" Rin started off this time and Kagome finished.

"Yeah what part of 'Inuyasha since we're friends I want to know everything about you' do you not get?"

"Would you guys stop talking like that? Acting like spoiled bitchy-brats!" he grumbled.

"Did he just say that?" Kagome whispered. Rin nodded staring wide eyed at Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha who was standing just a second ago was now found in a large crater knocked out cold.

* * *

"Oh I'm so tired Kagome, can we rest please" Rin whined. No would blame her. They had been walking aimlessly for two days straight. Kagome nodded smiling softly.

"Sure why not" she replied. She was pretty tired her self.

"_It's__ been a week…Sesshomaru huh…wait…what?! Sesshomaru! I meant Inuyasha!" _Kagome thought shocked.

"I did not just think that!" she whispered softly to herself while slapping her head countless of times.

"Kagome…are you okay?" Kagome looked up at Rin who was backing away real slowly.

"Hehe yeah" she replied shaking her hand in front of her. Rin nodded slowly but did not make a move closer to her. She being smart kept her distance.

After awhile I guess you could say everything went back to normal. Rin forgot why she was so far away from Kagome and instead both just stared at the starry night.

"Did you know Rin" Kagome said leaving her rhetorical question hanging. Rin didn't reply but it was her way of urging her to continue.

"They say when a Shikon Miko leaves this world; they become stars because we never die but born again as a star" Kagome continued. There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"I'm glad" Rin whispered. Kagome looked at her smiling brightly.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because then I don't have to worry about being alone and when you become a star you better grant my wishes" they erupted into a fit of giggles that soon turned into laughter.

"Hey! Can you do the butterfly dance for me? Please Kagome! This one last time" Rin begged suddenly. Kagome was shocked. She didn't expect Rin to remember the dance; the only time she did do the dance was when they had first met like what five or six years ago.

"Fine but that's one wish you can kiss goodbye" Kagome joked as Rin squealed. Dusting of imaginary dust of her hakama.

She called forth a bit of her powers only toughing her outline of her body making her glow a thin light of blue. With that she sang and danced- her powers creating motions with each move.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard news that Kagura was still accommodating at his palace. Furious that he was being kept out of his own home, he didn't act upon on it. Right now he didn't want to deal with a woman throwing themselves at him like low class whores. Wise choice on his part, so his cover up was simply he was patrolling his lands.

As he walked through the forest, the brightly lit moon shone down on his person. He looked pale but in a good way. The light illuminated him making him look like breath taking God. But with Sesshomaru looks were just looks, what really meant something to him was power.

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find,  
To find my samurai_

A Soft melody reached Sesshomaru's sensitive ears stopping him in his tracks. Looking into the direction of the voice, he was certain that he had heard it elsewhere before.

_Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai _

The voice set him on a trance. His body twitched to follow the voice. It was like a mermaid luring a sailor into the depths of the sea. Growling in frustration he remembered just how this affected him just like the Shikon Miko.

His face lit up less than a second in recognition.

"_So it's the miko"_ Sesshomaru thought in distaste. Though he thought he felt that but deep inside he felt a surge of happiness about hearing the miko again in what since a week ago.

But that feeling was completely oblivious to him. No longer able to control his body, he followed the voice. His beast in that time sighed in content as he neared the voice.

Coming upon a clearing not too long after, he watched as he kept his aura hidden.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky_

Kagome's moves flowed gracefully as she imitated a butterfly, her powers drawing out the picture leaving twinkles of blue light behind.

Her steps were well planned her arms moving in gentleness as she sang. Such art was bound to be seen as a hypnotizing spell. It was beautiful yet at the same time dangerously enchanting.

Subconsciously, Sesshomaru's eyes slipped closed as he continued to listen, imagining her dance in his mind. He purred…loudly.

Kagome stop dead in her dance and song. She looked at Rin confused who looked back at her with the confusion.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he couldn't hear the sweet melody anymore. He didn't realize what he did until he heard Kagome speak.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked. Rin starred at her for about five seconds before she replied.

"Yeah…what was it?"

"I don't know…sounded scary…yet cute in a way ne" Kagome received a 'hell no' look.

"Riiiight" Rolling her eyes, Kagome expanded her aura to search for any other parties or party that may have made the sound.

Her eyes widened in a fraction.

"What is it?" Rin asked coming to stand next to her. Kagome said nothing but looked in the direction Sesshomaru was currently standing. His eyes also widened- once again it was gone in less than a second.

"I know you're there, why don't you come out" Kagome said impassively as she continued to stare at that same spot. Not soon later Sesshomaru stepped out. Rin gasped.

No one spoke. There was silence between the all expect from the rustling of the wind and both Kagome's and Rin's breathing.

"Rin take the charm bracelet and go for a walk" Kagome said breaking the silence as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Deep inside she was happy but why she didn't know. All she knew is that right now she needed Rin out of the way- why? Once again she did not know herself.

"But-"

"Now" Kagome left no room for buts or anything at all. Rin sighed as she took the bracelet from Kagome and muttered in revenge as she walked off making sure Kagome heard.

"So getting Inuyasha on you!" Kagome gritted her teeth and was too distracted to notice Sesshomaru's reaction.

"_How does she know the half-breed__?"_ Sesshomaru questioned in his thoughts.

He watched as Kagome gritted her teeth, her eyes twitching. By now Rin was gone.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru broke out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome speak.

"I have told you before to stay off my lands" He retorted feeling no need to answer her question. Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and opened it straight away.

"Well I'm sorry but it is kind-a hard to know where you actually are" Kagome snapped.

Inside she was shocked. Like 'what the hell' shocked.

"_Why? Why do I always have to pick a fight with him?!" _She screamed in the inside.

"Human I have said that I will not hesitate to kill you and I plan to keep my words" in an instant Kagome found her self hanging from a tree by her neck. She felt Sesshomaru's claws dig into her skin, his breath on her face.

Looking up she found herself locked into the close amber pools. Sesshomaru was so close she could just feel his body press into hers. Once move forward from her, they'd be in a lip lock.

She blushed beet red but was soon taken over by concern.

"_Is he really going to kill me?" _Kagome questioned, even though she can't die, she still can't help that despair feeling that someone is going to try to kill her- especially if that someone is Sesshomaru.

She felt very shitty inside and didn't even know why.

"_I hate this, what is this feeling! Why don't I know my own feelings?"_

Sesshomaru watched different sets of emotions run through Kagome's eyes. He was struggling on his hold from being this close to her. He could feel his hand slipping from her neck and his other hand inching closer to her waist. His faced dipped low as he sniffed her neck in delight.

Catching on what he was doing. His head snapped up in anger. He stared at his claws around her neck and let all his anger pour out into that.

His menacing growl and the tightening of his hold caught Kagome's attention. She looked at him with such dead eyes that it had lost its spark.

Sesshomaru wavered a little. She looked away from his eyes and whispered.

"You can't kill me"

* * *

**Well what ya think! oh and i don't own anything at all...soz 4gt to disclaim and all. well please review!**


End file.
